Elementals
The Elementals are a group of evil mask spirits who have the power to manipulate the elements of earth, water, fire and air and use them to cause chaos across the world who were released by Uka Uka and Doctor Neo Cortex for their plans. They consist of four members: Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro, and Lo-Lo. Their only appearance is in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, where they served as four of the main antagonists, and Doctor Cortex used them as a power source for Crunch Bandicoot, with three out of all four of them giving him elemental powers when he was first created. After Crash defeated them, they were sealed away in a hibernation state again. History Like Aku Aku and Uka Uka, the Elementals were possibly powerful witchdoctors many years ago who put their spirits into magical masks when they died. Afterwards, they had caused massive amounts of damage to the world such as the Ice Age (Wa-Wa and Lo-Lo), earthquakes (Rok-Ko and Py-Ro), and floods (Wa-Wa), as said by him. They were then sealed away by the Ancients. It is unclear whether the Ancients used Power Crystals to seal them away like Crash did, or if they were powerful enough to seal them away with their own power. They may or may not be brothers so it is unknown if they are related to Aku Aku and Uka Uka. Gallery The_Elementals.png|Aku Aku meets the Elementals at the Hyperspace Temple. Elementalart.jpg|Rok-Ko and Py-Ro concept art in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Rok-ko Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png|Rok-Ko in The Wrath of Cortex. Rok-Ko Wrath of Cortex.png Wa-Wa.png|Wa-Wa in The Wrath of Cortex. Wa-Wa The Wrath of Cortex.png Py-Ro.png|Py-Ro in The Wrath of Cortex. Py-Ro The Wrath of Cortex.png Lo-Lo.png|Lo-Lo in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Lo-Lo.png Trivia *Three of the Elementals are voiced by a celebrity voice actor. Rok-Ko is voiced by Thomas F. Wilson (who played High School bully Biff Tannen in Back to the Future, and Rok-Ko calling Crash "fuzzhead" is a reference to Biff's catchphrase "butthead"), Wa-Wa is voiced by the late R. Lee Ermey (who voiced Sergeant Hartman in Full Metal Jacket, Sarge in Toy Story, a drill sergeant in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and Sarge in My Life as a Teenage Robot), and Py-Ro is voiced by Mark Hamill (best known for portraying Luke Skywalker in Star Wars and voicing the Joker in the DC Comics Animated Universe). Each of the Elementals' personalities are meant to reflect those roles. The only one voiced by a veteran voice actor is Lo-Lo, who is voiced by Jess Harnell (the voice of Wakko Warner who would later go on to voice Crash himself). **Interestingly, Clancy Brown (the voice of Dr. Cortex and Uka-Uka) voiced fellow supervillain Lex Luthor in the DC Comics Animated Universe, alongside Mark Hamill's Joker. This makes it the second time the two have worked together in voice acting, both times as antagonists. *They share their lone game appearance with Willie, Viscount, Rusty Walrus, Madame Amberly and Farmer Ernest. *Out of all of past villains, they never came to Crash's "birthday party" in Crash Twinsanity; this is because they were imprisoned at the end of The Wrath of Cortex. *It is never established in The Wrath of Cortex about how Uka Uka and Dr. Cortex actually freed and woke the Elementals. *They are well known by Aku Aku and Uka Uka and know them well as well. They have an antagonistic relationship with Aku Aku as they taunt him. *Each of the Elementals have their own version of a hidden lab in the last level of that mask's respective Warp Room that suits their corresponding element. (Compactor Reactor: Rock - Rok-Ko, H2 Oh No: Water - Wa-Wa, Fahrenheit Frenzy: Fire - Py-Ro, Weathering Heights: Wind - Lo-Lo) es:Los Elementales fr:Masque des Eléments pt:Elementais pt-br:Elementos ru:Элементали Category:Characters Category:Masks Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Males